


It's years since you've been there

by SakuPenguin



Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, domestic flud, fudou is playing overseas, kazemaru and sakuma miss fudou, nb Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: It´s been only a few months since Fudou leave, but they already miss him
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou, Fudou Akio/Sakuma Jirou, Kazamaru Ichirouta/Sakuma Jirou
Series: This is my family, I found it on my own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856629
Kudos: 7





	It's years since you've been there

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, self indulgent thing about Kazesaku being gay, don´t mind me

When Sakuma opened their eyes the first thing, they saw was the clock in the bedside table saying that it was already past noon. They leant in as they yawned, stretching their arms over their head trying to take sleep away from their mind. The ground was cold under Sakuma´s feet and there was almost no light coming through the window, they could hear the rain outside and a shiver ran down their spine, it looked like they were going to stay at home today.

They were going to get up when Kazemaru's hand rested on their back, trying to pull Sakuma's hair out of the way to caress his partner skin. Sakuma looked over their shoulder, Kazemaru was lying down using his free arm as a pillow, his hair framing his face and his eyes clouded by sleep, he was smiling at them, still sleepy.

"Good morning Ichirouta…"

Kazemaru only sighed before crawling around the bed, surrounding Sakuma's waist with his arms and hiding his face on their back, Sakuma laughed, tangling their fingers in his hair, slowly to avoid hurting him if they pulled a knot

"We should get prepared for the day Ichirouta, come on, don't be lazy..." Sakuma tried to untangle Kazemaru's arms from their waist, but he just sat down, pulling Sakuma´s hair away from their naked back and resting his chin on their shoulder, Kazemaru's breathing against their neck tickled them, and Sakuma couldn´t help but laugh, a little snort leaving their throat

"I don't want to..." he kissed their shoulder, resting his lips against Sakuma´s skin gently." It's Saturday, let's stay in bed Jirou..."

Kazemaru continued to kiss them, leaving a path of kisses from their shoulder to their neck, following through their jaw until Sakuma turned to hold Kazemaru's face between their hands and kiss him on the lips, Sakuma could notice it when their boyfriend smiled in the kiss, his hands rising from Sakuma´s waist to caress their back again, playing with their hair. When they parted Sakuma looked over their shoulder at the other clock on the table

"It's 5 a.m. in Berlin... it's early to call Akio, let's take a bath... Breakfast... and then we can call him, what do you think?"

Kazemaru kissed them again, his hands resting on Sakuma's waist, drawing circles on their skin.

"Okay... but only if we bathe together... I don't want to let you go..." Sakuma rested their hand on Kazemaru's cheek, delicate and soft, before smiling and kissing him once more

"Come on. I'm going to fill the tub..."

Sakuma finally managed to let go of Kazemaru's embrace, standing up and pulling the sheet to wrap themself in it, Kazemaru letting go of a squeal and tried to cover himself while Sakuma laughed and winked at him before going to the bathroom.

It was definitely a good way to start the day.

There was a problem when they bathed together, Sakuma liked to bathe in boiling water. Kazemaru remembered the first time he had asked permission to get into the shower with them, he was in a hurry and needed to get to work on time, so there wasn´t time to take turns in the shower. Kazemaru's squeal was heard all over the house as soon as he set foot in the shower, and Fudou had run into the bathroom, frightened and worried. Sakuma hated the cold and therefore they always bathed in water so hot it almost burned, so the solution when they wanted to take a bath together was to lower the water temperature and hug Sakuma before they complained or started shaking. The attic bathtub wasn't big enough for all three of them, but they always bathed together when they had time. Kisses and caresses stolen as they laughed and splashed each other.

That morning, with Sakuma curled up against Kazemaru, their eyes closed as their boyfriend brushed their hair, everything felt strange. It was the first time they'd done that since Fudou leaved, there was plenty of room for them, their knees didn't collide with each other or splash the whole bathroom trying to reach the shampoo.

"Your hair is getting so long babe... Maybe you should cut it a little, having to pull your hair away every time you want sit down can't be comfy Jirou...", Kazemaru's fingers got tangled in their hair, so long that sitting there it reached the bottom of the bathtub, Kazemaru didn't remember when had been the last time I'd seen Sakuma getting a haircut.

"I like it that way, " Sakuma sat down, parting from Kazemaru. "And Akio likes it too..."

Kazemaru sighed, resting his chin on Sakuma's shoulder

"We talk about him like he has died..." he kissed Sakuma's shoulder before separating and continuing to brush their hair." And he's only been out for three months..."

"It's going to be hard..." Sakuma let their body slip down the tub until he completely sank, splashing the bathroom floor when they pulled their head out of the water. “That idiot, who asked him to play football that well..."

Kazemaru laughed, moving to empty the bathtub and lighting the faucet just above Sakuma's head to clean his hair from the soap, ignoring Sakuma's protests.

"Come on, it's late... it's time to eat..."

"But I wanted pancakes..." Sakuma stuck out their tongue and laughed before coming out of the bathtub and wrapped themself in a towel."But come on, Akio must be awake by now... we can call him while we eat."

* * *

Half an hour later they sat at the table, the laptop on the side of the table that Akio usually occupied, the videocall charging on the screen. When Akio finally appeared, scrambled hair and a cup of coffee in his hands, a smile invaded the face of the three of them

"¡Morning Akio!!... do you hear us?" Fudou nodded, getting closer to the laptop to see the other two betters.

"Hello babes...", Fudou's smile was sad, he didn´t seem entirely happy. None of them wanted to imagine what that had to be like, to be totally alone in a new country. Away from the people you loved. At least Kazemaru and Sakuma had stayed together in Japan. "How's it going? Last night I tried to call, but you didn't answer..."

"We didn't hear the call..."

"We were busy, sorry Akio..."

Fudou didn't miss Sakuma's mischievous smile behind the glass of wine, nor the blush on Kazemaru's face when he started laughing.

"Well! It's all right... I passed the last exam of the semester, I have vacations for a month and Jirou's nephew is getting so big...", Kazemaru tried to change the subject, quickly covering his neck with his hair.

"We miss you... It's weird not having you here..."

"I know, I wish you could come, but... you know we can't. We're going to be able to do this, okay? I need leave you alredy; I have training... I'll call you when I get back."

"Already? But if we just called..."

"I know, but it's eight o'clock and I have to take the subways to get to the stadium... I love you; I promise I'll call, okay?"

"It's all right. I love you Aki..."

"We love you..."

Fudou blowed a kiss to them before cutting the call and Kazemaru sighed as Sakuma finished the glass with a single sip, Kazemaru took the glass out of their hands, looking worried at his partner

"What do we do now?" Kazemaru couldn't stop Sakuma from taking the bottle of wine from his hands again and gave it a sip before getting up from the table

"When do you start the classes again?"

Kazemaru looked at them confused

"In October..."

"Perfect that's almost a month. Berlin is beautiful in this time of the year "

"What?"

"Come on, we've got to pack up. We're going on vacation."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don´t really know where to put this in the series order, cos it makes more sense after reading Werid Love life but it happens before that....so I´ll wait to have the series finished to order it!! Don´t mind the mess  
> also some art for the fic here  
> https://twitter.com/Moon_Penguinn/status/1305102103514361860?s=20


End file.
